


Things that most Beyblade Metal Saga fans don't know about

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Didn't know about these things at all, Fun, Humor, Random - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may never know what kind of secrets the Bladers hold.<br/>Please Read and Review! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caption Crazy part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things that most Beyblade Metal Saga fans don't know about.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62751) by Alien82523. 



**So, I freaking lied! XD**

**This is not a one shot for it will be a full story made for fun, not for profit.**

**And best part is, if you never heard of Youtube's English Automatic Captions, basically whatever is said in the video tries to closely translate and understand what you're trying to say, but ALWAYS fails to do so and will bring you laughing off your chair like hell.**

**Yes, for the MFB caption translations will be included in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews and enjoy! XD**

Gingka's mother, Diane actually went to Rome to purposely stab Brutus instead of Julius on March 14.

Tsubasa accidentally flushed Aquila down the toilet while dropping his tuna sandwich in there. (Get it? Eagles like fish?)

If you actually bought Hasbro's Triple Battle Set, you must be aware that the captions gave it 14 different names: Triple Battle Seperation, Chupa Battle Said, Quickly you to shed, Triple absent set, chipped got a set, Struggle bottle set, chupa Badal sep, triple barrel set, ketchup bottles set, triple battle said, dribbled on sep, kindle paddle set, triple battles at, tribunal said.

It was Yu who actually gave the fish to Aquila thus causing the poor Eagle to get flushed down the toilet.

Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago (that the captions named it) is actually referred to drugs, I am not kidding. One day it said that Electro L-Drago became Elecktro Drugs. The other day it became "I'll drive you." Another day it was (from L-Drago Destructor) to Drug OC Destructor. I actually don't know how and why Ryuga is named after a tennis player known as Agassi or even a radio. That's the captions all right.

Damian's race is an Indian. Then why would the captions translate from Jack and Damian to Jack and Indian?

Prominently, if you are familiar with Beyblade V-Force, then you must be aware that Bistool was called high school. During a battle against my other beys, high school eventually fell into a sleep out.

Pegasus is referred to many names that rhyme. Normally he's referred to as "cases" because the captions try to recognize my speech but always fails to do so. How can a winged horse possibly be translated to "paces, faces, laces, television, catalyst, and education?" I even experimented with GalaxyPegasus14's username and replaced them with these captions. She did find it VERY funny. GalaxyJesus14, she said, was the best. All though I tried to tell her that Pegasus was also called Minister Jim. (church connection, anyone?)

If Kyoya really had a family, then why would you think Fang Leone became Family Owned?

Tornadoes frequently strike through our country causing a merciful disaster throughout the chaotic area. Kyoya's Leone possess tornado and wind powers. His special move almost became tony Leone instead of Tornado Leone. So much for a natural disaster to be replaced with a guy's name. -_-

Da Xiang became this giant because he was trying to eat Zurafa which became Juan Pizza. During his first appearance in the "Palin" Temple instead of Beylin Temple, Madoka was shocked to see him pass by the babies very quickly!

Reiji often goes surfing because his Serpent became some boys in the surfing. It was not known for that to happen because vaguely his fusion wheel known as Poison utterly because Posing Subway because the captions found it right like that.

Sakyo is Batman because his Dark Knight Dragoon was eventually called the Dark Knight Rider. It was really not likely for 0 (yes, they called Zero that number) to find him dressing up as Batman and riding his Dragoon bike everywhere around (not Metal Bey city!) Gotham city.

I was excited to go to Wal-mart because Hasbro suddenly changed the name from the "Hyper Blades set" to the "Wiper Blades set". It included of Kries Cygnus, Cosmic Eagle F:D, and Phantom Orion which eventually became Psych Nurse, Cost me giggle Files drive, and French Ryan.

Damian was born in Haiti because Hades Kerbecks turned out to be Haiti's Compacts. He even had a baby accident because his bey was called His crib accident!

Masamune was born in the UK because his Electro Striker became England Striker. As said in the last chappie, he was planning to start a revolution but eventually failed by my Twitter Hashtag.

The possible reason on how Julian got rich was because the captions called him jewelry. And Jewelry is often placed in Purses which old ladies actually use. Funny thing is, in a Beyblade spoof video titled "Tylenol Crazy Fusion", the Perseus blader was supposed to be an old lady who used Tylenol. And what really shocked me the most was when his bey, Gravity Perseus was called Grammy Purses. Why? -_-

Da Xiang (or K Cheyenne), on the other hand, was a young girl who handled Rock Zurafa (Juan Pizza) as IBUprofen. The battle was prominently between two prescription drugs trying to fight each other. It then eventually became a court case.

Who can Google really trust? Jewelry or K Cheyenne?

Julian: Google, I did it. I did take I B Profen!  
Da Xiang: Google said I 8 profen!

GalaxyPegasus14: Lol! XD And are you sure it's not Ibuprofen?

Me: But Julian is trying to BE Ibuprofen, while Da Xiang ATE the Ibuprofen! XD  
So who can Google trust? XD

Galaxy: O.o Da XIang ate Julian!

Me: So court case is finalized!  
Google will now agree towards your testimony and honest answer that it is Da Xiang who 8 the Ibuprofane known as Julian!  
Thank you both Galaxy and Da Xiang. Case dismissed! You're free to go!

Da Xiang claimed he now had a proud ass because he took IB profane which was actually Jewelry! (Not to mention, Giraffes love their butts.)

Cats actually ate Nile because the captions told them it was mouse "bile"

Madoka announced that Gan Gan Galaxy started training, but then she said that "Google expected raining."

The false news of "Gingka won the World Championships!" gave the captions to re title it as "Chicago won the World Championships."

The EU team known as Team Excalibur was supposedly called team AT&T. Who knows if Gan Gan Galaxy was Verizon or Wang Hu Zhong as T-Mobile?

Who knew that Da Xiang's bey became a car? Toyota Zurafa.

Yu said he'll naturally apply for jail comic because his team will not be invited to be black anyway. That racist Tendo right there.

DJ Jazzman announced in a WBBA tournament, "Now's the time to find out who killed his (Gingka's) mom!"

R.I.P Diane on March 14. :(

Ryo said that the people of LOL village was trying to make a baby that could rival the dark power. Gingka in return got the legendary bank.

Benkei (Bed K) lives in Bayville, New Jersey!

In a Beyblade battle, The DJ announced that Striker went Flying. The captions decided to call that Stride Replying! Yes the unicorn became the long lasting gum.

Gingka confessed that Chao-Xin was gonna battle Masamune again. The captions decided to call them differently. Charlie the Puppy was gonna battle GI again!

Madoka thought the WBBA tournament was starting but in return the captions made her say "Go to HELL!"

Once the Chinese WBBA tournament began, the DJ announced that "the arrival of the Jeep carried the whole nation of China has called!"

While the Battle was going on, Masamune was trying to focus on his new speed on Striker. Instead he was bogeys on his news feed in palaces!

When a dramatic hit clashed between Virgo and Striker, the DJ wailed in amazement, "There's a plane dummy bomb! No way!"

Masamune was troubled. His attack powers on Striker was not working at all. Instead the captions understood it as "Romantic, what's going on? My money tax not working at all!"

The captions misunderstood Chao-Xin as six different names: Shanshak/ Jan She/ Joshi/ Joe Sheehan/Channel Sheeshan's/ Shan Shin!

Getting defeated with his Virgo (my bro/ cargo), Chao-Xin kneeled down in defeat while looking up at the sky and wailing, "Do with me Holy School! Why!?"

While in training before the World Championships, Da Xiang accidentally called him "Josh"

Chi-Yun accidently SHOT Yoshi. (Actual Quote form Da Xiang: It's because he got serious and shot Yoshi.)

The A block tournament turned out to the eight lakh tournament!

Chi Yun was mis understood as Ji Yoon and Junior College.

Mei-Mei recently announced that there was a battle between Chao-Xin and Masamune. Of course, the captions also had to say something different about it. Shannon and Nasa Mooney!

On that remark, Masamune was TOTALLY pleased with Google.

It was not known for Madoka to give out a thumbs up and say "Were counting on you GM!"

Chi-Yun to Da Xiang: "What happened to Kyoya anyways?" Of course the captions had a different aspect towards this question. "I'm going to Keel you anyways!"

They seriously had crazy haywire names for Tsubasa. Eventually one of them that you'd might not want to know. Here are the names of what the captions understood him as: shoe box/This is Justin BTC!/ gym pass/ deposit/ to fast/ to bus stop!

Dark Tsubasa was having a bad hair day. He eventually screamed at the top of his lungs, all while ripping his hair out, "I don't want to hear any European spanning guided the kids taking bids!"

Before the terror of Dark Eagle, Tsubasa smirked in return and called over to Chi-Yun, "Your Lacerta's going goodbye forever!" The captions in return called it differently, "John Shaknay's going goodbye forever!"

After the battle, the stadium filled with utter silence at the sight of a collapsed Tsubasa. Nobody moved. They were too shocked to see what happened all of a sudden. Team Wang Hu Zhong watched intently as Gingka ran over to help Tsubasa and see if he was okay. It was then that the captions destroyed the moment and made the DJ say: "I'm the way to guide the hot pot!"

**Wow, the captions do seem to destroy the moment. Do they?**

**Yeah, captions have been killing me. Check out the whole book in Wattpad! It's called** _**Caption Mania** _ **and it's truly funny. Otherwise PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Caption Crazy part 2

**Woot! Another chappie arrived in the mail! XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

Damian Hart's real name is Dale Earnhardt. IDK how and why the captions gave him that kind of name.

At the beginning of an episode the DJ always announces with "Last Time on Beyblade!" Naturally the captions misunderstood that as: Got my Mayplay/ Green Lane/

Team Gan Gan Galaxy decided to rename themselves into Team De- Icing!

Wang Hu Zhong had crazy caption names. Mostly why and how did they possibly misunderstand the Chinese team? "Weighing huge arm/ teen wank you shock/ when you John/ Wake you John/ When you Shine/ Between my Down!

The captions also gave its team leader different names. From Da Xiang Wang to Shy and Land/ dish I in Weighing/ Cheynnes/ Daud Shah Hmmmm!/ Shayad/ K Cheyenne!

Gingka was born in Kenya because the captions called him Gymkhana and Kenya.

Rock Zurafa had different captions names. It was properly not known for them to misunderstand the giraffe. Brock sure af ah!/ Wax you operate/ rush around the tag!

Chao-Xin ordered his drunk girls to let's roll!

The Virgo blader has more caption names such as Tasha/ Childhood/ and CNN!

Gingka never thought Weddings are hard. It should've been winning!

Chao-Xin's Virgo was called Joe Jean's Bueardu!

A leaf was referred to as Aleve.

While Masamune was training with the old man in the lush foggy bamboo forest, he very carefully picked up a green sodden leaf and wisely said, "To shred a leaf, you need great strength and power." The captions in return decided to call that "He shredded Beef Dude right knee great strength and power!"

Masamune claimed before the tournament that "One loss is nothing to defeat Gallerie after my destiny!"

This is truly my favourite caption dialogue from Chao-Xin. He approached Chi-Yun in a friendly manner and said "Take it easy, shit! It's all good!" LOL!

However, there is a small scene I created using Wang Hu Zhong and their personalities!

A glass of orange juice and a bowl of gummy bears were placed on the kitchen table.  
Before the Zurafa blader could dive in for a refreshing drink, Chi-Yun slaps the glass away, causing it to shatter all over the floor.  
That made Da Xiang have fiery revenge in his emerald green eyes as he proceeded to take a gummy bear and rude fully rip it's head off and arrogantly spit it out, it's green waxy shined head tumbling and rolling to one deep corner of the kitchen.  
Chi-Yun gasped *KH FF Style* and called Mei- Mei in.  
But then instead, Chao-Xin entered while smiling, "Take it easy shit. It's all good!"

Yes, they called Chi-Yun "shit." XD

Chi-Yun's true victory became a true picture!

Creating an oath, the Lacerta blader raised a hand and proudly said, "I, Chi-Yun." Instead the captions mistook that for "my children."

Gingka was called for a change up!

Pegasus's Star Booster Attack was prominently called "Good Blaahhhh!"

The DJ mentioned that the Dole (fruit company) rain brought our staff to lose back to call!

Da Xiang smirked as he watched Pegasus continuously slam into the defense bey, the wide ball tip glued to the stadium floor while spinning rapidly with it's fusion wheel as an iron wall. "At that level, it cannot defeat Rock Zurafa." The captions instead called that "At that level it cannot defeat Rock your laptop!"

Gingka was utterly shocked, "Pegasus!?" he wailed. Captions called that "hey sis guess what?"

Over to the crowd, Madoka watched the struggle with Gingka commanding Pegasus, "My! That surrounded used it's rather wait a Christian tourists!"

Troubled, Gingka watched his Pegasus with nowhere to go. It was rather an uneasy win for Gingka decided to shout over to Da Xiang "Katherine Jackson didn't spend your night!"

Madoka in return, called over to Gingka "Do explain to your traveling to girls!"

The DJ also mentioned "Parents to drained if he keeps taking me to get it, it'll make you stop playing!"

Gingka was still struggling to get Zurafa into a stadium out. Masamune, too was worried and had no option but to help him by calling over, "What are you doing out there, Gingka? You're in an attack battle!" Of course, the captions translated it into this: "Guys, who are you doing out there? If you're in a tank battle, Pegasus is the better baby!"

"Alright he is!" Gingka said, agreeing to Masamune's statement. "Attack! Pegasus! Attack!" The captions took it this way, "Tacky, Tacky, cases!"

Da Xiang still couldn't help but smile, "Monday January 18 is good!"

Madoka now wondered in amazement towards Gingka. Her eyes shined while thinking to herself _liking you think girls dude!_

Gingka couldn't take it anymore. The winged horse could not take a friendly approach to the fierce fiery Qilin. His brown eyes flooded with a vision back into the Beylin Temple where he first met up with the team and said "My trying to expand the battlefield tapped to get the message!"

Da Xiang's Rock Zurafa was proudly called "Blast Science from Somalia!"

(con't) has broken links through has stamped even greater than last!

Gingka found his solution. He even said it aloud, "Yes, that's it! Smog mode divided gonna buy keeps circling around the stadium like this!"

Even the DJ joined in the fixed battle! "This is good actors it wants it's not a good day!"

Da Xiang almost wanted to laugh, "We Beylin Temple Bladers" he started, only for the captions to say "We bail in TAMPA Bladers!" LOL!

Gingka silently growled under his breath for he didn't know that Beylin Temple had more caption names: baby n temple/ Palin Temple! (Alaskan gov, anyone?) XD

Da Xiang tried again and called over, "Gingka! Why aren't you listening!" The captions said: "Goodbye! Aren't you listening?"

Gingka almost wanted to beg with realization, " But-But, you're jury told me I can't stand it!"

The Zurafa blader clearly explained about the Beylin Temple 4000 year legacy. Gingka in return nodded with approval, "your legacy message, got it!"

Da Xiang smiled, "Remember, before you sleep out much, Spanish Test with an attack!"

Masamune added, "Drinking too much will give you a headache!"

Madoka smiled and added, "Doing staying at finance training!"

Benkei had a greater statement towards Gingka, "Government Grants and get a good time for a change you back in Jeep fighting!"

Gingka couldn't believe how many compliments he was getting, "Okay guys! Smell like the cheers!"

Da Xiang smiled at the request of Gingka finding his way through the battle, and continued staring at him, "Thanks to Beylin Temple, we are honored to have you here." The captions took a U-turn. "Thanks babe Temples time honored Wallace!"

Over to the woods in Metal Bey City, Kyoya peacefully sat on a log while stabbing a charred stick into the whispering hearth of fire, the orange glow sensation reflecting his fierce tan face. "Gingka, face me. Don't you dare lose to anyone." The captions yet have to say something even sillier, "Peace me. Don't you dare lose your check to anyone!" XD

The battle was done. Zurafa slowly wobbled out of balance and Pegasus returned to the good ol hands of it's desired owner. The DJ raised his arms and gonged the bell.

"It's all over!" he wailed for the captions translated that to "Text all hacer!"

For their first win in the eight lahk tournament, Gan Gan Galaxy (or De-icing) yet had to congratulate themselves into changing their team name to "LaCie Jayhawks!" XD

Benkei rushed over to Gingka and gave him that bear hug, "You lifted South Miami!"

Meanwhile, Chao-Xin, Chi-Yun, and Mei-Mei all rounded around Da Xiang as he kneeled down in defeat. Picking up Zurafa, he whimpered, "I've lost, Ivan."

He then sighed and told his teammates, "Let's create our very own Palin Temple legacy gone!"

**Lol, funniest episode ever.**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	3. Survival Tournament on Caption Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooorrrryyyyy guys!!! 
> 
> I almost forgot to post this chappie on Archive and thus I am doing it right now. xD  
> I don't know if I'll ever write this story again but I think with the help of the captions, it should. xD  
> Enjoy! :D

**Hey guys, I'm deeply sorry if I didn't come back to this fic because I was currently suffering with a disease called "Writer's Block" (You guys should be familiar with that- some of you even have it right now) Yeah, I hate that too. But two of my stories are dead right now with Writer's Block and I can't seem to break through the WB wall in order to resume writing.**

**So going back to watching Beyblade episodes with the YT captions on made me spark up into writing the next chapter of this.**

**Enjoy! xD**

The WBBA zepplin soared over the island, casting a huge gray shadow over the sun lit Beyblade landmark.

Today was the exciting moment of a Survival Tournament that was held at Bey Island and Gingka could not stop writhing in his seat in excitement as three huge jumbo jet planes soared over the carpet of blue sea, thier destination headed towards the pinch of green dot seen ahead in the far distance.

Once every blader was not aware of this unexpected way of unloading a bunch of falling kids from a flying plane, every blader luckily used saftey in the air as parachutes led them to the ground in most random of places.

Whipping out thier launchers, the DJ counted down to 1 as he signaled and said dramatically, "Ok, are you ready?!" The captions in return decided to make the DJ announce a little 'high' by making him say "Cocaine, are you ready!?"

Every Blader responded with the signal count down and launched thier Beys at the same time so that no one would sense the presence of each other cheating in any way.

Once Gingka's Pegasus rammed down 10 and more Beys, large X's began to stamp the Blader's pic on the jumbotron who actually lost against the Pegasus blader.

Hikaru suspected that Gingka cannot win this for the captions called her line as "sing a chat with this!"

Amazingly, the Aquario blader wasn't the only one to spy on Gingka's Blading victory wins as Hyoma intently watched with awe from a tree branch. "That's the Gingka I know." for the captions actually translated it to this: "That's TOUCHING I know!" xD

Meanwhile as bladers were fighting thier way to be the only one left on the island, Tetsuya came up with a plan that is sure to SNAP other blader's beys as he laughed silently and approached three bladers over looking from a cliff, but then mistakingly slipped on the net, the trap lifting them up and making them look like kittens captured by the mean crabby pet catcher.

The bladers whined in return, as Tetsuya gave out a wicked and sly smile while circling them around like a hungry lion staring at his prey.

Laughing maniaclly, Tetsuya gave them a creepy but silly face as he stated clearly right in front of thier faces, "You've fallen into my crab trap!" The captions in return made him say this: "yeah pollen and JahMycal track package!" xD

Gingka hiked calmly up a grassy slope canopyed by sun filtering through the trees. Halting with a brief shock of danger, he whipped out his launcher and scanned for prying eyes that dared to appear and battle with him. But instead three bladers known as Osamu, Takashi, and Akira both dominated the foot of the hill, all three of them welcoming him with a goofy surprise.

Gingka, smiled in return and started questioning to what even was attached to Osamu's grip launcher.

Osamu clearly explained that this device was a "state of the art tool" even though the captions didn't quite get what it was and started making Osamu say "Let's steal your children!" xD

Specifically, it was called the "Angle Compass" even though the captions got weirded out by this and started calling it the "Angle Contest/ Ankle Campus!" xD

Coming back to Hyoma on the tree branch, he decided to spy on his best friend who weilded the water Bey.

Appreantly, Hikaru's Bey was called "Carlos Day!" xD

With Kenta and Madoka were sitting near the WBBA first aid tent, Kenta slightly winced when Madoka grabbed his arm and soothingly wrapped a bandage around his arm.

An orange haired stranger named Yu Tendo skipped towards them and asked what was wrong. Kenta raised his arm as evidence of being hurt from a battle against another blader.

Yu in return, chuckled and joyfully declared, "No problem buddy!" The captions suspected that Yu had "No Travel Money!" xD

Kyoya sighed with impatience as he walked around the island, hoping to see if more bladers came to challenge him. But all that he could see as his opponents were the lush green grass, trees, and the wavey shore of the island.

Glancing at Leone gripped in his hand, he gave out a gruff sounding _huff_ and started to walk back from he came from, only to halt in shock at the sight of Hyoma landing to the ground for a challenge.

Kyoya smirked and accepted the fight.

Both Lion and Ram crossweaved each other as Kyoya and Hyoma started debating on who was stronger in battle.

"Your beys wait for the opponent to attack." Hyoma reminded Kyoya as he ordered Aries to charge on Leone. Kyoya- I mean the captions misunderstood that as "Your DAYS wait for the Apartment to attack!" xD

Kyoya growled under his breath as Hyoma continued, "You forgot that a Ram has awesome attacks!" The captions took a U-turn. "You forget that IRAN has awesome attacks!" xD

Hikaru secretly watched the whole thing from a cliff above. Jumping down to land neatly between them, both Leone and Aries moved away to stand by thier owners as both Kyoya and Hyoma took apalled faces at the sight of her.

Striking a pose of pointing Aquario at them, she declared a three way battle, "My name's Hikaru!" Captions were not satisfied with her name. They turned that into "My name's CAREW!" xD

Whipping out her launcher, Hikaru continued, "My goal is to become the world's best PLAYER along with MIKE LARRY L!" xD

Both of them accepted a three way battle and launched thier beys.

When it was Hyoma's turn to holler at Aries, the captions misunderstood that as "CARRIES and MARY!" xD

As both Aries and Aquario were charging in on Leone, Kyoya snapped his fingers and tornadoes shot into the sky, creating a wild turbulence of green leaves revolving around the tornado.

We all know that is Leone's special move known as "Lion Gale Force Wall" but the captions instead called that "Nike hails golf balls!" xD

Kyoya smirked as both Hikaru and Hyoma could not belive this. "Rock Leone itself is making the tornadoes!" The captions misunderstood the lion as a musical machine "RADIO itself is making the tornadoes!" xD

Hyoma tried to look for a complete stratigic plan to overthrow Leone and stop that tornado. Commanding Aries to hide behind a tree, Kyoya found that very coward of him and sneered, "You do realize that 'Plans can be flawed.'" The captions re-wrote that as "PLANES can be flawed!" xD

The Pegasus blader felt the wind in the distance recieved from Leone's wild tornado. Catching Pegasus with his hand, he bumped into Madoka by accident.

"Gingka?" she started, only for the captions to call him "Shankar!" xD

"Gingka!" Kenta called from the distance and started running up to him.

Before Gingka could say anything, Yu glanced at them from a tree and started saying, "You finally fell into my 'Ant Lion Trap'" The captions called that "EIGHT LANE TRACK!" xD

Jumping down, he challenged Gingka into a battle.

Pegasus clashed on Libra repeatedly as Yu studied the pattern and gave up by chuckling in a mocking manner, "Thier Attack power was weakened." The captions took a U-turn again! "Thier dad daughter was weekend!" xD

Amazingly, all beys stopped battling and and both Gingka, Yu, Kenta, and Madoka halted and averted thier ears towards the distant explosion.

"What was that?" Gingka faltered, only for the captions to say, "WEST GOODS that?" xD

**This episode was based on Bey Metal Fusion episode 21. I kinda changed the events and battle style but I really think your guys made a laugh out of this.**

**10 reviews= next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW and Falco276 out! xD**


End file.
